El mejor método para dormir
by Grytherin18-Friki
Summary: Rolf y Luna quieren tener un nuevo hijo, pero con Lorcan y Lysander por ahí eso resulta un poco difícil. Este fic participa del Reto "Estamos en familia" del topic "Honorable y y Originalísima Familia Friki 2.0" Foro First Generaction: The story before the books".


**Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J.K.R.**

* * *

 ** _Este fic participa del Reto "Estamos en familia" del topic "Honorable y y Originalísima Familia Friki 2.0" Foro First Generaction: The story before the books"._**

* * *

 **Familia: Scamander.**

* * *

Cuando Rolf expresó su deseo de querer tener un nuevo hijo, Luna no tardo en mostrarse de acuerdo con ellos. Habían pasado casi seis años desde que habían nacido los hijos gemelos y ya ambos consideraban que era hora de intentar ir a por un tercero.

—Y no te preocupes por los niños, que yo me ocupo de todo —comentó Rolf, después de expresarle sus deseos a Luna sobre ser padres de nuevo—. Me pasare jugando toda la tarde con Lorcan y Lysander y esta noche estarán tan cansados que no se despertaran ni aunque truene toda la noche.

—Sería bueno que Lorcan pudiese dormir en su cama siempre que haya tormenta —suspiró Luna—. Igualmente les prepararé un poco de infusión de guardiraiz. Según mi padre va muy bien para conciliar el sueño.

—Queremos mandarlos a la cama, no a San Mungo a por un lavado de estómago —murmuró Rolf para él.

—¿Decías algo?

—Que no hace falta que te molestes, Lunny —se apresuró a decir el hombre de forma cariñosa.

—La haré por si acaso —dijo Luna, encogiéndose de hombros—. Iré a la biblioteca a revisar los documentos sobre nuestra última salida a Noruega.

—Yo voy a ver a los niños.

Así que Rolf se dirigió a la sala de estar, donde estaban Lorcan y Lysander. El primero estaba sentado en el sillón, leyendo un libro, y el segundo simplemente estaba tumbado en el sofá.

—¿Qué os parece salir con papá a jugar fuera? —propuso Rolf nada más entrar en la sala esperando que sus hijos saltasen de sus asientos y fuesen como saetas de fuego a la entrada.

—No.

Espero en vano.

—¿Por qué no queréis salir? —preguntó el padre frunciendo el ceño.

—Estoy leyendo —respondió Lorcan.

—¿Y tú por qué razón no quieres salir? —le preguntó Rolf a Lysander tras un par de segundos.

—Soy vago por naturaleza —respondió Lysander tranquilamente—. Además que fuera hace frío.

—Pues te coges una chaqueta, hijo —resopló Rolf, levantando a Lysander del sofá.

—¡Papá!

—Ni papá, ni leches. Vamos a jugar a fuera. Tú también, Lorcan. Ya leerás luego.

—Francamente, papá. Debes de ser el único padre del mundo que no deja que su hijo lea por voluntad propia —dijo Lorcan, cuando su libro desapareció de sus manos. Dando un bufido se dirigió a la entrada con su hermano.

—No os quejéis tanto que solamente tenéis cinco años...

—Casi seis —corrigieron los gemelos.

—Ya. Ya. Despedíos de vuestra madre.

—¡Mamá, ayúdanos!

—Que os lo paséis bien, chicos —La voz de Luna sonó amortiguada. Lorcan y Lysander suspiraron y salieron de la casa seguidos por su padre.

* * *

Una vez que estuvieron en el jardín, enfundados en gruesos abrigos, Rolf miró a sus hijos.

—¿Qué queréis que juguemos? —preguntó el hombre alegremente.

—A nada.

—¿Qué os parece al quidditch?

—No.

—¿Y al escondite?

—Aburrido.

—¿Hacemos un muñeco de nieve?

—Hay poca nieve.

Rolf suspiró pesadamente.

—¿Es que no hay nada que os motive? —Lorcan y Lysander negaron con la cabeza—. Mira, os doy diez galeones a cada uno y jugamos al quidditch, ¿os parece?

Los gemelos cuchichearon algo en voz baja.

—Que sean veinte.

—Quince.

—Hecho.

Así que Rolf, sin creerse aún de que tuviese que pagar a sus propios hijos de cinco años para que jugasen con él, les tuvo que dar a cada quince galeones a cada uno y a los pocos minutos ya habían iniciado un improvisado juego de quidditch.

* * *

—¿Lo ves? Te dije que al final del día los críos estarían agotados y se dormirían nada más entrar en la cama. Es que no hay nada mejor que un niño esté todo el día en movimiento para que duerma toda la tarde de un tirón.

—Aunque al final hayas tenido que sobornarles para accediesen a jugar contigo.

Rolf se sonrojo.

—La cuestión es que están dormidos... y nosotros despiertos —dijo Rolf cogiendo por la cintura a su esposa.

—La cuestión es que yo voy al baño —Luna se libró del agarre de Rolf y sacó unas espectrogafas del bolsillo de su bata—. Que esta tarde me ha parecido oír un enjambre de torposoplos por esa zona.

Rolf rodó los ojos mientras observaba a Luna alejarse con una mirada cariñosa. Decidió ir primero a la cocina antes de volver al dormitorio a por un vaso de agua. La noche que se le presentaba seguramente sería poco tranquila.

Al entrar en la cocina los ojos verdosos de Rolf se posaron sobre una tetera y dos tazas que estaban encima de la mesa de la cocina.

 _Así que al final preparó la infusión de guardiraiz_ pensó Rolf haciendo una mueca ante el líquido. _¿De verdad esto es un buen método para el insomnio?_

Encogiéndose de hombros, Rolf se sirvió en una de las tazas un poco de infusión, bebiendo después un sorbo.

—Esto solamente sirve para remover a uno el estómago —masculló Rolf, regresando a su habitación mientras volvía a tomar un sorbo de la infusión.

* * *

—Al final no era un enjambre de torposoplos, Rolf. Sino un avispero que estaba en la ventana. ¿Te lo puedes creer? —Luna entró en la habitación, mientras ponía los ojos en blanco y se quitaba las espectrogafas—. Rolf, ¿me estás escuchando? ¿Rolf?

Luna se acercó a la cama, viendo a un durmiente Rolf tumbado sobre ella. Sus ojos se posaron sobre la mesilla de noche del hombre y vio los restos de infusión de guardiraiz

—Vaya, no pensaría que sería tan potente la infusión —murmuró Luna. Se retiro silenciosamente mientras se quitaba la bata y se ponía el pijama que, por razones obvias, no se había puesto esa noche. Después se zambulló en las sábanas, al lado de su marido—. Creo que tendremos que intentar mañana lo de buscar un hijo. Y quizás la próxima vez no incluya a la infusión un poco de pócima para dormir.

* * *

 **971** palabras en total.

* * *

 **Hola.**

 **En un principio este fic iba a tratar sobre las similitudes y diferencias que tenían Lorcan y Lysander por ser gemelos. Pero mientras iba escribiendo iba viendo que el fic me estaba saliendo muy raro, decidí cambiarlo por este. Dónde Rolf, demostrando ser un buen padre, quiere agotar a sus hijos para que él pueda hacer cosas de mayores de edad con Luna sin que ellos interfieran.**

 **Espero que os haya gustado.**

 **Se despide,**

 **Grytherin18-Friki.**


End file.
